Happiest Place On Earth
by Sarabellum93
Summary: Ever wondered what it'd be like if Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Roxas, Axel, Demyx, AND Zexion all went to DISNEYLAND! Soriku, Axuroku, Zemyx. Cussing and a couple suggestive themes. A fun day at the Happiest Place On Earth


"Are we there yet?" Sora leaned forward in his seat, grabbing onto the drivers headrest.

"No." Axel answered for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Dammit!" Sora pouted, sitting back down.

"Just be patient." Riku calmed his hyper and anxious boyfriend.

"I haven't been to Disneyland in years!" Kairi squealed in excitement, accidently smacking Riku's cheek with her waving hands.

"Axel, hurry." Riku begged as the pyro in the front seat chuckled.

"Alright I'm going, I'm going." Axel looked at the map that rested in Roxas' lap. "Which way now babe?" The redhead asked the quiet blonde.

Roxas pointed to the upcoming exit as Axel sped up.

"This is so amazing!" Demyx clapped his hands while his boyfriend, Zexion, pushed his glasses up his nose.

"I've never been before." Zexion daydreamed out the window.

"Never?" Sora whipped around at what he found to be such blasphemy.

"Nope, not even when I was s Somebody." Zexion answered and Demyx shook his head.

"I went when I was a Somebody. Man it's been years!"

"Well it was nice of Leon to buy us all tickets." Kairi smiled, finding that hunk of a brunette to be extremely attractive and wished that he would have joined them. The only fault she found in him was that he was no longer single, or even straight.

"I wonder why he didn't join us." Sora thought with a finger to his lip.

"He's probably relaxing now that the war is over. The guy deserves it." Riku huffed, a bit nervous for all the peppy cheer coming his way, but for Sora, he'd endure it.

"Yeah. He probably wants to get a little one on one time with Cloud." Axel smirked and Sora blushed at the idea of the two skilled warriors getting it on.

"Axel, are we there yet?" Sora whined again and Axel sighed loudly.

"Riku, kiss him or bite his tongue. Anything to get him to stop asking."

"He's just excited. He hasn't been there in a while and he deserves this trip for saving all of our asses." Riku put a protective hand on Sora's shoulder.

"When we get there, you'll know." Roxas smiled back at his Somebody.

"Cant you go any faster?" Kairi asked, anxious herself.

"Alright that's it." Axel let his heavy boot crush the gas petal as he sped the mini-van all for the rest of the drive.

"WHOA!" Demyx pointed out the window at all the attractions as they showed their tickets to get into the amusement park.

"What ride are we going on first?" Roxas asked Axel, holding his hand, a bit unsure of how he felt among the bustling crowds of people.

Axel used his free hand to hold up the map.

"What do you think Riku?" Axel asked and Riku put a hand to his chin.

"Hey Sora," Riku started, but when he looked up and didn't see the brunette, he panicked. "Sora?" Riku looked around wildly, sighing when he saw Sora running off with Kairi and Demyx.

"Where are they going?" Riku asked Zexion.

"Some roller coaster." Zexion shrugged.

"Let's go!" Axel shouted when he took off.

"Wait up." Riku yelled as he chased after.

"Guess we should go too." Roxas shrugged as he and Zexion, and Namine briskly walked after them.

When they all met up in line for the in-door roller coaster called Space Mountain, Sora was bubbling with joy.

"After this, let's go on Indiana Jones!"

"Sora, that's halfway cross the park." Riku sighed, realizing just how busy that day was going to be.

"But the line builds up fast." Demyx warned.

"Whatever." Riku crossed his arms.

"Oh come on, Riku, cheer up." Kairi smiled as she and Sora talked about their memories to entertain themselves in line.

"Want one?" Axel extended a hair tie to Riku after he put his own long red locks into a ponytail.

"Is it that bad?" Riku asked, nodding towards the front of the line.

"I heard it's fast with sharp turns." Axel shrugged once Riku took the hair tie and pulled his hair into a messy bun.

"This is going to be the greatest." Demyx put one arm around Axel and the other around Zexion.

"Oh yeah," Axel raised an eyebrow as he eyed Roxas.

"What?" Roxas grew nervous from the devouring look on Axel's face.

"It's an in-door roller coaster with no lights."

"And?"

"And I'm going to enjoy our privacy while I can." Axel winked and Sora made a dramatic gagging noise.

"Ewww!"

"What? It's not like you and Riku aren't going to do the same." Axel shrugged and Riku smirked.

"Riku?" Sora asked, a bit hesitant.

"Come on, the lines moving." Riku ignored the question as the group made their way onto the coaster.

Axel and Roxas sat side by side in the front with Demyx and Zexion behind them. Sora and Riku were next with Kairi and Namine at the back.

The roller coaster proved to be as fast and thrilling as the group anticipated, and the only light available was that of the fake stars and planets that they zoomed by. When the exited the ride, the immediately waited for their on-ride picture to show up on a giant screen.

"Ha-Ha!" Demyx pointed to the screen at the image that appeared. Axel's face was hidden in Roxas' lap and poor Roxas was looking at Axel, screaming and confused. Demyx had his hands up screaming in joy while Zexion was just plain screaming with closed eyes. Sora was holding onto Riku, who wasn't even paying attention to anything, almost as if he were bored. Kairi and Namine both smiled as they screamed and held onto each other.

While the group laughed at their picture, Axel snickered.

"What were you doing?" Sora asked and Riku rolled his eyes.

"You don't want to know."

"Dumbass." Roxas whispered under his breath about his own boyfriend.

"Ok, how many times do you get the opportunity to do that?" Axel shrugged in defense.

"Are you giving him a blow job?" Demyx asked, laughing slightly like an immature kid.

Roxas blushed and that alone was a confession; mixed with Axel's proud smirk, the entire group shook their heads and made their way towards Indiana Jones.

"Is this a roller coaster?" Zexion asked, not willing to flat out admit that he was now afraid of them, but he needed to prepare himself if it was.

"Nope, just a thriller." Sora beamed with happiness as he squeezed Riku's hand.

"Ok it's five per row, so we're going to have to split up." Riku said once they were all close enough to view the car-like cart.

"Namine and I can split up." Kairi volunteered since they were the only non-couple there.

"Alright. I'll drive, since I'm so great at it." Axel bragged, since one seat per cart had a steering wheel.

"I'm sitting next to Axe." Roxas said, although everyone knew that he would.

"Me next!" Sora shouted, also dragging Riku next to him on his other side.

"I'll sit next to Ku." Kairi smiled as they climbed in.

Behind that front row, Demyx and Zexion climbed in with Namine last.

"Oh no!" Sora shouted as the car stopped with a giant hologram of a boulder charging at them.

"Ah!" Kairi screeched in Riku's ear as the car dropped steeply.

"That was intense!" Demyx cheered once the group exited the ride.

"Ok, time for splash mountain!" Sora took off running and Riku sighed.

"Sora, hold on!" Riku ran after his hyper boyfriend as the rest followed.

"Are we going to get wet?" Zexion gulped as the group waited in line for the water ride.

"Just a little." Sora winced and Kairi giggled.

"I don't want to get wet." Namine looked down to her white dress and Axel shrugged.

"You can back out if you want, chicken."

"Give her a break," Roxas said on behalf of his good friend.

"I'm in a dress too." Kairi smiled in her pink dress.

"It's not white." Namine whispered.

"Here," Roxas took off his vest and handed it to the pale blonde, who thanked him and put it on just as they neared the canoe's.

Sora was in the very front with Kairi next and Riku behind them. Zexion went behind Riku with Demyx in the very back.

On the next canoe, Namine went in the front with Roxas behind her and Axel last, leaving the last two seats empty.

"Fuck!" Axel shouted after the first tiny drop soaked him.

"Shit." Roxas sighed when his shoes and socks filled with water.

"Yeah, I'm wet." Namine grunted and Axel laughed.

"Roxy, keep your hands to yourself."

"Oh shut it Axe."

"Do you have to be so dirty minded?" Namine asked, shaking her head, even as she laughed lightly.

"You said it, not me." Axel said when he saw another small drop coming. "Fucking shit!" Axel shook his head free of the water that drenched his hair.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Demyx, and Zexion were also soaked as they neared the final big drop.

"Hold on!" Kairi shouted as Demyx threw his hands in the air.

"Zexy, hands up!" Demyx cheered.

"Fuck no!" Zexion yelled as he shook, scared.

"Ready?" Sora laughed with wild excitement as the canoe reached the top.

"Woo hoo!" Demyx screamed as they dropped, the camera flashing as they went down.

"Axe, Axe!" Roxas shouted, scared as they up the climb before the final fall.

"Hang on Rox." Axel advised.

"Hold me." Roxas begged, turning around quickly.

"I need to hold onto these thingies." Axel shook his hands as he kept them on the handles.

"Please?" Roxas shouted and Axel threw his hands around Roxas' middle.

When they all got off of the ride, they took turns laughing at each other.

"How the fuck are you still dry?" Axel pointed to Sora, who shrugged.

"Cause I got all the water on me!" Kairi folded her arms in discontent.

"You ok?" Roxas asked Riku, who looked grumpy.

"I'm cold, wet, and stuck like this all damn day."

"You'll dry up soon." Sora smiled, and when Riku smirked, he trembled.

"Come here!" Riku grabbed Sora's arm and pulled him into a tight hug, getting the brunette wet with his embrace.

"COLD!" Sora screamed as he tried to break free.

"Oh look, our picture!" Kairi pointed to the screen and they saw the first canoe's picture.

Sora of course was laughing like an overly-entertained child while Kairi screamed bloody murder. Riku's eyes were once again looking in the opposite direction and Zexion's eyes were completely closed as he looked like he was holding his breath. And in the very back, Demyx was cheering with his hands high in the air.

In the second canoe, Namine held on tightly, eyes closed. Roxas looked like he had a heart attack while Axel looked like he was crying, since he sacrificed his comfort to hold Roxas.

"What happened?" Kairi asked, pointing to Axel's picture.

"Oh, um, yea, I wanted to hold him." Axel winked at Roxas.

"You look like you're crying." Sora mocked playfully.

"You look like you're planning to take over the world. Look at that psycho grin." Axel mocked back and Sora smiled with a roll of his eyes.

"Let's go on Pirates!" Demyx said with his never-ending energy.

"No, nuh-uh, no way, not another water ride." Riku glared.

"If we go on it while we're still wet, it wont matter. It would suck to go on right after you dry up." Demyx said and everyone couldn't help but agree.

"Makes sense." Namine said and Kairi nodded.

"He does prove a point." Zexion defended his boyfriend.

"Fine." Riku muttered and Sora took his hand to calm him down as they went on yet another water ride.

"That was so cool!" Roxas smiled for the first time all day. He had always loved pirates and everything about them.

"Glad you liked it." Axel kissed his boyfriend temple as they walked in line for more rides.

"I'm hungry." Sora yawned. He was getting tired from all the running from lines to lines, and from all the screaming he did. Riku was just as tired from watching Sora run and listening to him scream in his ear.

"Lets go eat." Kairi shrugged casually and the group nodded.

"Yay! Pizza!" Sora dug into his slice as Riku sipped their shared soda.

"Zexy, can I have your peppironi?" Demyx peeled off a slice as Zexion nodded, not really caring as he stuck to his salad.

"Hey Roxy, you can be my hot dog." Axel winked as Roxas chocked on his hot dog.

"Well I just lost my appetite." Riku grunted as Kairi and Namine shared some chicken strips.

"Now what?"

"Let's go on Space Mountain again!" Demyx proposed.

"Right after we ate? I don't think so." Kairi shuddered.

"Yeah, I don't want to see my lunch twice." Riku sighed.

"I'll go with you." Axel stood up as the two ran off.

"Me too!" Sora took off as well.

"Might as well." Roxas shrugged.

"Alright let's just all go." Riku said, not wanting to get lost or separated and have to spend the rest of the day finding everyone.

Instead, they spent the rest of the day going on more rides, waiting in lines, and the ended it all by watching the firework show.

"Wow." Sora's eyes lit up as Riku held onto him protectively.

"I love you Sora." Riku kissed Sora's cheek.

"I love you too, Riku." Sora snuggled into Riku's arms.

"It's amazing." Demyx watched in awe while Zexion held onto him in his fear of the loud booms.

"This truly is magical." Axel admired the fine work of explosives as Roxas watched Axel.

"Axe, thanks." Roxas smiled and Axel grabbed him for a long passionate kiss.

"Ewww!" Namine joked as she and Kairi giggled.

"Boys." Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah! Who needs them?" Namine agreed just as the show ended.

"That was so cool!" Sora said, appearing just as energetic as when they first got there nearly twelve hours ago.

"Alright, let's head back." Riku said, leading the way back to the van.

"You want me to drive?" Axel asked and Riku nodded. "Everyone ready?" Axel asked as he backed out of the parking spot to begin the long drive home.

"We NEED to come again!" Demyx bounced in his seat, all the way in the back, next to a sleeping Zexion.

"It was fun." Namine admitted.

"I'm not even tired." Demyx yawned just minutes before he knocked out on Zexion's sleeping shoulder.

"They look so cute." Axel smiled in his rear view mirror.

"Guess his energy couldn't last forever." Riku smirked.

"Yeah, not like me." Sora pointed to himself.

"Whatever." Riku laughed, cause Sora was the next one to fall asleep, even in Riku's lap.

"Aww, poor little guy. He looks dead." Axel laughed.

"I think he's drooling." Roxas pointed and Riku rolled his eyes.

"Night." Kairi said as she joined Namine in sleeping.

"Get us home on time." Riku said as he repositioned himself and Sora to fall asleep as well.

"Looks like it's just us Rox." Axel shrugged.

"Guess so." Roxas smiled, taking Axel's hand that wasn't on the steering wheel and held it for the next hour.

"Hey Rox, what are the odds that you'll blow me while I'm driving?" Axel grinned as Roxas shook his head.

"None to none."

"Oh come on. Not even a lick?" Axel begged with his big puppy eyes.

"Fine." Roxas caved in and Axel quietly unzipped his pants.

"Ok, I'm ready." Axel smiled wildly as Roxas sighed, taking off his seat belt.

"Still awake here." Riku said through closed eyes.

"Way to ruin the fun." Axel sighed loudly, putting his manhood back.

"Fun?" Demyx sprang up. "Are we there yet? Are we at Disneyland." He asked, blinking rapidly while Zexion stirred.

"Dumbass, we just left Disneyland." Axel scoffed.

"Disneyland?" Sora jumped up out of Riku's hold.

"Congrats Axe." Riku rolled his eyes.

"Hey, don't blame me!" Axel defended himself.

"What's going on?" Kairi asked, accidentally waking up Namine.

"Well, you managed to wake everyone up. Nice." Roxas stared out the window, obviously talking to his boyfriend.

"Not my fault. Just go back to bed everyone." Axel called over his shoulder as multiple groans could be heard.

"Hey Axe." Roxas said, glancing at his park ticket, flipping it over and then back again.

"What?"

"It says three day pass." Roxas said.

"Three days!" Sora chirped up.

"Let's go back!" Demyx once again started bouncing in his seat.

"Can we?" Kairi asked.

"We can get a hotel near the park." Namine suggested.

"Wow, for once, this is all Roxas' fault." Riku grunted.

"Good going babe." Axel teased Roxas' hair with his hand. "Alright everyone, hang on!" Axel shouted as he turned the van around, back to the Happiest Place on Earth.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I was at Disneyland a few weeks ago and this just came into my head as I was bored and waiting in line. I know that it is rushed in most places, but I don't have the capacity right now to edit, perfect, extend, or re-write, and I'm sorry for not putting my best out.<p>

For those of you who haven't been before, I wish I could have captured the magic and rides better, but I actually got puked on there, so when I came back and wrote this, I wasn't exactly in a great mood . But I hope you liked it! I've always wondered what it'd be like if they all went to Disneyland, so this is just a small idea of what I think would happen ^_^ Thanks for reading!

Love, Sarabellum


End file.
